Necronomicon
The Necronomicon is a fictional book from the stories of horror writer Howard Phillips Lovecraft. It was first mentioned in Lovecraft's 1924 short story "The Hound", written in 1922, though its purported author, the "Mad Arab" Abdul Alhazred, had been quoted a year earlier in Lovecraft's "The Nameless City".Though it has been argued that an unnamed copy of the Necronomicon appears in the 1919 story The Statement of Randolph Carter, S. T. Joshi points out that the text in question was "written in characters whose like (narrator Randolph Carter) never saw elsewhere"--which would not describe any known edition of the Necronomicon, including the one in Arabic, a language Carter was familiar with. S. T. Joshi, "Afterword", History of the Necronomicon, Necronomicon Press. Among other things, the work contains an account of the Old Ones, their history, and the means for summoning them. Other authors such as August Derleth and Clark Ashton Smith also cited it in their works; Lovecraft approved, believing such common allusions built up "a background of evil verisimilitude." Many readers have believed it to be a real work, with booksellers and librarians receiving many requests for it; pranksters have listed it in rare book catalogues, and one smuggled a card for it into the Yale University Library's card catalog.L. Sprague de Camp, Literary Swordsmen and Sorcerers, p100-1 ISBN 0-87054-076-9 Capitalizing on the notoriety of the fictional volume, real-life publishers have printed many books entitled Necronomicon since Lovecraft's death. Origin How Lovecraft conceived the name "Necronomicon" is not clear — Lovecraft himself claimed that the title came to him in a dream.Quotes Regarding the Necronomicon from Lovecraft’s Letters Although some have suggested that Lovecraft was influenced primarily by Robert W. Chambers' collection of short stories The King in Yellow, which centers on a mysterious and disturbing play in book form, Lovecraft is not believed to have read that work until 1927.Joshi & Schultz, "Chambers, Robert William", An H. P. Lovecraft Encyclopedia, p. 38 Donald R. Burleson has argued that the idea for the book was derived from Nathaniel Hawthorne, though Lovecraft himself noted that "mouldy hidden manuscripts" were one of the stock features of Gothic literature.Joshi, "Afterword". Lovecraft wroteH.P. Lovecraft - Selected Letters V, 418 that the title, as translated from the Greek language, meant "an image of the law of the dead": nekros - νεκρός ("dead"), nomos - νόμος ("law"), eikon - εικών ("image").H. G. Liddell, Robert Scott - Abridged Greek-English Lexicon A more prosaic translation can be derived by conjugating nemo ("to consider"): "Concerning the dead". Another Greek translation can be "Law of the image of the dead". Greek editions of Lovecraft's works have commented that the word can have several different meanings in Greek when broken at its roots: *''Necro-Nomicon'' : The Book of the Dead, derived from Nomicon (Book of Law), or the Book of the Laws of the Dead. *''Necro-Nomo-icon'' : The Book of Dead Laws. *''Necro-Nemo-ikon'' : A Study or Classification of the Dead. *''Necro-Nomo-eikon'' : Image of the Law of the Dead. *''Necro-Nemein-Ikon'' : Book Concerning the Dead. *''Necr(o)-Onom(a)-icon'' : The Book of Dead Names, derived from όνομα onoma ("name"). Lovecraft was often asked about the veracity of the Necronomicon, and always answered that it was completely his invention. In a letter to Willis Conover, Lovecraft elaborated upon his typical answer: '' Now about the "terrible and forbidden books"—I am forced to say that most of them are purely imaginary. There never was any Abdul Alhazred or Necronomicon, for I invented these names myself. Robert Bloch devised the idea of Ludvig Prinn and his De Vermis Mysteriis, while the Book of Eibon is an invention of Clark Ashton Smith's. The late Robert E. Howard is responsible for Friedrich von Junzt and his Unaussprechlichen Kulten.... As for seriously-written books on dark, occult, and supernatural themes—in all truth they don’t amount to much. That is why it’s more fun to invent mythical works like the Necronomicon and Book of Eibon. '' Fictional history In 1927, Lovecraft wrote a brief pseudo-history of the Necronomicon that was published in 1938, after his death, as A History of The Necronomicon. According to this account, the book was originally called Al Azif, an Arabic word that Lovecraft defined as "that nocturnal sound (made by insects) supposed to be the howling of demons". (One Arabic/English dictionary translates `Azīf as "whistling (of the wind); weird sound or noise".)The Hans Wehr Dictionary of Modern Written Arabic, ed. J.M. Cowan. In the History, Alhazred is said to have been a "half-crazed Muslim" who worshipped the Lovecraftian entities Yog-Sothoth and Cthulhu. He is described as being from Sanaa in Yemen, and as visiting the ruins of Babylon, the "subterranean secrets" of Memphis and the Empty Quarter of Arabia (where he discovered the "nameless city" below Irem). In his last years, he lived in Damascus, where he wrote Al Azif before his sudden and mysterious death in 738. In subsequent years, Lovecraft wrote, the Azif "gained considerable, though surreptitious circulation amongst the philosophers of the age." In 950, it was translated into Greek and given the title Necronomicon by Theodorus Philetas, a fictional scholar from Constantinople. This version "impelled certain experimenters to terrible attempts" before being "suppressed and burnt" in 1050 by Patriarch Michael (a historical figure who died in 1059). After this attempted suppression, the work was "only heard of furtively" until it was translated from Greek into Latin by Olaus Wormius. (Lovecraft gives the date of this edition as 1228, though the real-life Danish scholar Olaus Wormius lived from 1588 to 1624.) Both the Latin and Greek text, the History relates, were banned by Pope Gregory IX in 1232, though Latin editions were apparently published in 15th century Germany and 17th century Spain. A Greek edition was printed in Italy in the first half of the 16th century. The Elizabethan magician John Dee (1527-c. 1609) allegedly translated the book—presumably into English—but Lovecraft wrote that this version was never printed and only fragments survive. (The connection between Dee and the Necronomicon was suggested by Lovecraft's friend Frank Belknap Long). According to Lovecraft, the Arabic version of Al Azif had already disappeared by the time the Greek version was banned in 1050, though he cites "a vague account of a secret copy appearing in San Francisco during the current century" that "later perished in fire". The Greek version, he writes, has not been reported "since the burning of a certain Salem man's library in 1692"--an apparent reference to the Salem witch trials. (Nonetheless, Alonzo Typer finds a Greek copy in "The Diary of Alonzo Typer".) Appearance and contents The Necronomicon is mentioned in a number of Lovecraft's short stories and in his novellas At the Mountains of Madness and The Case of Charles Dexter Ward. However, despite frequent references to the book, Lovecraft was very sparing of details about its appearance and contents. He once wrote that "if anyone were to try to write the Necronomicon, it would disappoint all those who have shuddered at cryptic references to it."Letter to Jim Blish and William Miller, Jr., quoted in Joshi, "Afterword". In the "Evil Dead" series, the Necronomicon was a key object in the films portraying the book of the dead. In the three films of the series (The Evil Dead, Evil Dead 2: Dead By Dawn, and Army Of Darkness), the book contains demon resurrections and the power to unleash the dead upon the living. In "The Nameless City" (1921), a rhyming couplet that appears at two points in the story is ascribed to Abdul Alhazred: '' That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange aeons even death may die. '' The same couplet appears in "The Call of Cthulhu" (1928), where it is identified as a quotation from the Necronomicon. This "much-discussed" couplet, as Lovecraft calls it in the latter story, has also been quoted in works by other authors, including Brian Lumley's The Burrowers Beneath, which adds a long paragraph preceding the couplet. Many commercially available Necronomicons fail to include any of the contents that Lovecraft describes. The Simon Necronomicon in particular has been criticized for this.[http://www.mythostomes.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=16&Itemid=69 The Simon Necronomicon,] a review. The Necronomicon is undoubtedly a substantial text, as indicated by its description in The Dunwich Horror (1929). In the story, Wilbur Whateley visits Miskatonic University's library to consult the "unabridged" version of the Necronomicon for a spell that would have appeared on the 751st page of his own inherited, but defective, Dee edition. The Necronomicon's appearance and physical dimensions are a mystery. Other than the obvious black letter editions, it is commonly portrayed as bound in leather of various types and having metal clasps. Moreover, editions are sometimes disguised. In The Case of Charles Dexter Ward, for example, John Merrit pulls down a book labelled Qanoon-e-Islam from Joseph Curwen’s bookshelf and discovers to his disquiet that it is actually the Necronomicon. Locations According to Lovecraft's "History of the Necronomicon", copies of the original Necronomicon were held by only five institutions worldwide: * The British Museum * The Bibliothèque nationale de France * Widener Library of Harvard University in Cambridge, Massachusetts * The University of Buenos Aires * The library of the fictional Miskatonic University in the equally fictitious Arkham, Massachusetts The last institution holds the Latin translation by Olaus Wormius, printed in Spain in the 17th century. Other copies, Lovecraft wrote, were kept by private individuals. Joseph Curwen, as noted, had a copy in The Case of Charles Dexter Ward (1941). A version is held in Kingsport in "The Festival" (1925). The provenance of the copy read by the narrator of "The Nameless City" is unknown; a version is read by the protagonist in "The Hound" (1924). Hoaxes and alleged translations Although Lovecraft insisted that the book was pure invention (and other writers invented passages from the book in their own works), there are accounts of some people actually believing the Necronomicon to be a real book. Lovecraft himself sometimes received letters from fans inquiring about the Necronomicon's authenticity. Pranksters occasionally listed the Necronomicon for sale in book store newsletters or inserted phony entries for the book in library card catalogues (where it is invariably checked out to one 'A. Alhazred'). In 1973, Owlswick Press issued an edition of the Necronomicon written in an indecipherable, apparently fictional language known as "Duriac." http://mythostomes.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=14&Itemid=68 This was a limited edition of 348. The book contains a brief introduction by L. Sprague de Camp. The line between fact and fiction was further blurred in the late 1970s when a book purporting to be a translation of the "real Necronomicon" was published. This book, by the pseudonymic "Simon", had little connection to the fictional Lovecraft Mythos but instead was based on Sumerian mythology. It was later dubbed the "Simon Necronomicon". Three additional volumes have since been published - The Necronomicon Spellbook, a book of pathworkings with the 50 names of Marduk, Dead Names: The Dark History of the Necronomicon, a history of the book itself and of the late 1970's New York occult scene, and The Gates Of The Necronomicon, instructions on pathworking with the Simon Necronomicon. A blatant hoax version of the Necronomicon, edited by George Hay, appeared in 1978 and included an introduction by the paranormal researcher and writer Colin Wilson. David Langford described how the book was prepared from a computer analysis of a discovered "cipher text" by Dr. John Dee. The resulting "translation" was in fact written by occultist Robert Turner, but it was far truer to the Lovecraftian version than the Simon text and even incorporated quotations from Lovecraft's stories in its passages. Historical "Books of the Dead", such as the ancient Egyptian Book of the Dead or the Tibetan Bardo Thodol, are sometimes described as "real Necronomicons". They should not be confused with the Lovecraft Necronomicon, since their contents are meant to be read to and remembered by the dead, rather than to be used by the living to summon the dead. Lovecraft may have been inspired by these books. Anti-occult campaigner Patricia Pulling suggested that some people used the Necronomicon in ritual. In her publication Interviewing Techniques for Adolescents — in which she attempted to draw parallels between Dungeons & Dragons and ritual magic — she included a list of questions to be used by police investigating occult-related youth crimes. The first question was, "Has he read the Necronomicon or is he familiar with it? ... This will help determine if the individual has a working knowledge of the occult, and if his gaming abilities lean more to the dark side which could give cause or reason for bizarre behavior." Commercially available versions * Al Azif: The Necronomicon by L. Sprague de Camp (1973, ISBN 1-58715-043-3) * Necronomicon by "Simon" (1980, ISBN 0-380-75192-5) * The Gates of the Necronomicon by "Simon" (2006, ISBN 0-060-89006-1) * H.R. Giger's Necronomicon by H.R. Giger (1991, ISBN 0-9623447-2-9) * Necronomicon II by H.R. Giger * The Necronomicon edited by George Hay (1993, ISBN 1-871438-16-0) * Necronomicon: The Wanderings Of Alhazred by Donald Tyson (2004, ISBN 0-7387-0627-2) *''Necronomicon Plush Book'' by Toy vault (not an actual book, but rather a novelty collectible parodying the format of children's pop-up books). See also: * List of Cthulhu Mythos forbidden tomes